The Metro Friendship
by Dom Clark
Summary: Two kids befriend each other from youth and go through hell and back together, not only trying to survive, but also growing in their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**The Metro Friendship – Chapter 1**

**DomClark**

The dirty round shot through the barrel and struck a devastating blow to the creatures head. Brett looked down at Dom.

"Now, I got your back, buddy."

Dom looked up from his blood-covered hand, "I guess shit just got real…Thanks."

"No problem-"

"No, I mean for everything."

"Alright well don't get all soft on me. You're scaring me."

"Well…in case I don't make it…"

"I should slap you for thinking that way. Now, c'mon. It looks like we're clear. I'm draggin' your ass out of here."

Brett threw Dom over his shoulder as he coughed up blood.

"We've been through Hell and back. Heh, remember that day? You were selling turtle fences-"

"Mutant-Proof, yes."

"Good times, say, bud?"

"Heh, don't know if good is the right word, but I suppose so."

**Flashback**

"Get your very own Mutant-Proof Turtle Fences!"

"Heh, I don't think that's very profitable, kid."

"Kid? We appear to be the same age. A bit hypocritical wouldn't ya say?"

"You're right, you're right. So did your parents help ya make that?" Dom said pointing to the turtle fence.

"I'm a hobo. No parents at all."

"Well, that's something we have in common…sorta."

"You want a cookie?"

"Haha. Just sayin'. No need to be sarcastic."

"Yeah, well…do you wanna buy one or what?"

"Haha. You're funny. We should team up."

"The fuck? For what?"

"Well, neither of us have parents. We could stick together. I got your back."

"Well…okay. But, only after I finish eating my waffles."

"Hahaha. Will do."

Brett could feel the blood. It had soaked through his own clothing now. This wasn't good. He needed to get a medic right away. Luckily, he was close to Exhibition. Brett new a shortcut, but it was filled with ghosts. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment. Gunfire was still ringing in his ears from several minutes ago. His adrenaline was still pumping and he'd rather fight his way through then have to be cautious of ghosts. However, it didn't seem to matter which he preferred. If Dom needed a Medic, he knew he had to take the shortcut. Brett looked down the shortcut and sighed.

"Dammit."

**Flashback**

"Brett…hey wait up, bud!"

Dom ran up next to Brett, out of breath, "We should check out this shortcut I found…If you finished eating your waffles, that is." Dom put on a grin and chuckled at the last part. He knew Brett loved waffles.

"It's well past breakfast, Dom. Of course I finished them."

"Heh, okay. Let's go then."

"Fine…"

Dom hurried. He was eager to finally see the forever unseen while Brett lagged behind not sharing the same enthusiasm.

"Wait…This is a shortcut to where? Out of Exhibition?"

"Well, yeah. But, we're not going to go all the way. We're just going to check it out and come back. Quick and easy, I promise."

"What if they're mutants in there?"

"They never come this close to the Metro. Don't worry, bud."

Slowly, each of them crept into where a Metro train used to travel the people of Russia. Tracks were dismantled; rubble and dirt littered the ground. Water was leaking into pre-established puddles. The walls looked like they were disease ridden…Covered with unknown substances that almost made Brett and Dom gag. However, it was all nothing compared to the bodies that lay dead. Blood complimented the walls with it's red flare. Skulls, rib cages, and various other bones lay around carelessly. Luckily, most were in the shadows unseen by Brett or Dom.

"Just looking at this place makes me want to wash myself," Brett broke the silence.

"Heh, you want to take a bath in one of these puddles?" Dom asked pointing at one of the puddles created from the leaks.

"Sure beats no bath at all."

The more they walked the creepier it got. Voices, at first seeming to just be your imagine, became very distinct. That's when they heard the Metro train.

"What the hell is that?"

"Brett, quick, hide in the shadows!"

The two scurried to the shadows just as a Metro train rode past. Although, this wasn't any ordinary Metro train. It was white and transparent…ghost-like.

"Holy shit. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, Dom, I'm not so sure about this place anymore. And, now, I just stepped in one of those puddles." They both tried to hide their fear.

"Yeah, me too. Let's get out of here-"

"Aw, this isn't water. It's blood."

Dom quickly look down at the red liquid. It made him shiver from disgust. They quickly made sure no other strange things were happening, and then scurried off once more back home. Further down Brett, suddenly, put his arm in front of Dom's chest.

"Stop. Look…Oh gosh. Dom, we have to get out of here right now! You don't understand…"

The words came out, but nobody moved. The ghost was a man. He ran to one side of the tracks.

"Brett, run! You have to get out of here now!" The ghost said to nothing, but air. "It's too dangerous-"

A ghost mutant popped out making eerie noises. Gun shots followed, but the mutant had surprised and overwhelmed him. Dom looked over at Brett. Could that have been? The mutant showed no mercy and began beating the man down to the ground brutally. There were screams, maddening sounds from the mutant, and cries of the young. Streams of tears ran down Brett's cheeks. He ran toward them and jumped toward the mutant. The ghostly figures vanished and Brett fell to the dirty ground. Dom was frozen with shock for some time while Brett just lay there. Finally, Dom ran over to him. _Why? Why did I have to come here? _Dom thought. _Now…my only friend. Look at the pain I've caused._ Dom didn't know what else to do, but console his friend. He told him that it was all okay.

"I got your back, buddy. Remember?" Dom threw Brett over his shoulder.

"Dom?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked while carrying him back home.

"That…was-" Brett burst into tears, again. "My father…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Metro Friendship – Chapter 2**

**DomClark**

It hadn't changed much. The walls, the stench, the bodies…It was all still here. This time, there would be no crying only running. Brett sprinted through the shortcut ignoring the voices in his head. The screams of children, the haunting sounds of the Dark Ones, and when it became time…He had to ignore his Father's voice. From out behind him emerged the sounds of the Metro train. Without looking back, Brett moved over to side out of the train's way. His boots echoed in the distance. Blood splashed up against his uniform from the pre-established puddles. Sweat trickled down Brett's temple. It didn't take long for the train to pass; however, it also didn't take long for more ghosts to appear. A child slowly walked aimlessly. His one hand was slowly rubbing his eye, while the other dragged a teddy bear.

"Mommy…" He said as if just a calm whisper.

Brett stumbled a bit. The voices…it was beginning to become too much. The child, the Dark Ones…What would he do when he heard his Father? As he came to a stop he could now clearly feel Dom's faint heart beat. Instantly, he began to run again powering through all the wretched noises. He didn't have much time. The more he ran, the more ghosts appeared. It was inevitable. Brett just made sure he had his light on to see them and made sure he was out of their way. He was approaching the point where he and Dom had been the last time they ventured into the shortcut. Brett began to hear his Father's words, not only in his memory, but in this damned Metro. Tears began to stream down his face, but the voices only made him run faster. Finally, he came close to Exhibition.

"Medic! I need a Medic now! Anybody, please!"

He burst into Exhibition nearly knocking a few kids over.

"Where's a Medic out? I need somebody, he's wounded!"

Brett swiftly cleared all the contents off a table and carefully placed Dom down. A familiar yellow lab jumped up, putting its forelegs steadily on the table while it looked Dom's face. Sadly, Dom was barely conscience. He had enough time to put his hand on the dog's head.

'Abbey…take care of her,' were Dom's last words before unconsciousness.

**Flashback**

"Dom…when we were in the shortcut-"

"You don't have to talk about it, Brett. It's alright."

"Well, no, I left something in there."

"What?"

"Well, I always carried my Father's necklace with me. When, I fell…"

"I'll get it back. Don't worry, buddy. It's the least I can do."

With that, Dom set off right away. He wanted to get it over with as fast as he could. The shortcut was the last place he wanted to be, but he was willing to do anything to make up for the pain he'd caused Brett. So, bravely he charged in their. Sticking to the shadows he got up to the point they were just a few days prior. For some odd reason, there were no ghosts today. It actually seemed…well peaceful, all things considered. There was a small glint he saw a few feet away from him. Slowly, Dom crouched down to examine what he identified as the necklace. Right as he grabbed it, he heard a crashing sound behind him followed by a whimper. Startled, Dom put the necklace in his pocket and looked at what had caused the noise. Whatever it was, it seemed hurt. He cautiously approached it. The closer he got, the more he could identify it. Looking into it's eyes Dom could sense fear. As to not startle it, like it had startled him, Dom carefully extended his hand. The furry animal slightly moved back, then recoiled back and licked his hand. It was only a friendly dog. A yellow lab, to be exact. There was something about the animal that Dom couldn't exactly comprehend. When he looked at it, he looked at it with the love you'd look at your parents with. Dom knew he couldn't just leave it here. Especially in her condition. Dirt covered most of her beautiful yellow fur and her leg was wounded. Now that the dog was comfortable with Dom, he picked her up and carried her back to the Metro. Upon arriving, some people looked at him weirdly or uneasily. Most of them hadn't seen a dog before or only once.

"I said a necklace, not a dog," Brett said upon seeing the animal.

"Haha. I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

Dom set the dog down and took out the necklace, "Here ya go, bud."

"Thanks, Dom. It means a lot."

"It's the least I can do after what happened."

Dom would later name her Abbey. She was the most loving dog any of them ever met. Granted, it was probably the only dog they ever met. That day, Dom and Brett had found a third companion. Together…the three of them would live and, eventually, die together bonded by friendship.

/

Brett backed away from Dom and took Abbey away as the medics began to work on him. He put his gun down on the nearest table and sat down. Slowly, Brett lifted his head up and sighed as he thought back to everything they've been through. As he prayed to God that Dom would come out okay, people approached him.

"What happened?"

"What happened, you say? A damn miracle…"

**Author's Note**

Hello to the few people actually reading this. I'd like to apologize if you found this new chapter a bit boring. This was just giving some back story and setting the stage for the next events. Things will get more exciting and action-packed as things move along. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
